


Проклятие вечностью

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: "А Рокэ Алва все тот же. Он меняет имена, города, документы, но это не помогает изменить память".|отсутствие выходаподсчет потерьвечность сначала(с) Cintia
Kudos: 7





	Проклятие вечностью

**Author's Note:**

> беты - Svir, voronchic, Грабари.

***

Иногда память становится настоящим проклятием: не даёт спать ночами, не даёт видеть свет днём. Рокэ Алва, раскинувшись, лежит на кровати и молча смотрит в высокий и темный потолок. Можно было бы плюнуть в вон ту трещину, но ведь всё всегда возвращается.

« _А у Ричарда здесь_ , — думает он, — _на щеках веснушки. Всегда у него на щеках веснушки. И нос вздернут привычно горделиво. Улыбка_ , — останавливает он сам себя, — _улыбка — вот, что другое_ ». 

Этому Ричарду — десять лет. Он носит голубую футболку с такой знакомой надписью «Против ветра», перечит матушке, которая наняла ему личного репетитора по кэналлийскому — Рубена Аррохадо, дразнит этого самого репетитора, но всегда выполняет задания на "отлично". Улыбается задорно и ярко, так, что нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ.

А Рокэ Алва все тот же. Он меняет имена, города, документы, но это не помогает изменить память. Он все еще видит во сне каждого потомка Лита. Когда-то он был Анэмом. Был молодым, глупым, взбалмошным. И придумал же кто-то из них, упивавшихся собственной властью Абвениев, на спор пережить свой мир.

Кэртиана менялась неустанно: иногда незаметно — рассветы предшествовали закатам, иногда глобально — уходили одни короли, приходили на их место другие. А он, Рокэ Алва, уже давно забыл, что значит творить, зато научился жить. Бесшабашно, яростно, страстно. Но все быстрее летело время, а из них — из четверых, остался только один. Лит оставил потомка и ушел из мира, Астрап погиб на какой-то войне, Унд, едва поняв, чем грозит вся эта затея, отказался от игры.

Он совершал ошибки. Очень много для Абвения, но совсем мало для человека. Несколько раз Кэртиана была на грани уничтожения по его вине, несколько раз мир выживал только благодаря его усилиям. Потомки Лита — неизменная составляющая его жизни, константа. 

Высокий русоволосый первый Повелитель Скал когда-то говорил, что он всегда будет рядом, что бы ни случилось. Говорил, что дружбу не предают. Говорил, что пока жива кровь Лита, будет жив и Анэм.

Клятва крови связала их судьбы; никто не знал тогда, что давать их — смерти подобно. В его случае — бессмертию.

Усталость накрывает глаза пушистым покрывалом, трещины на потолке, кажется, складываются в улыбку. Добрую, понимающую, от которой не скрыться, но желание исчезнуть все равно не покидает.

Рокэ Алва засыпает, закинув руку за голову, разметав по подушке черные волосы.

***

Сны странные, разноцветные, как карусели в детских парках. Этих движущихся по кругу лошадок очень любит Ричард, и Рокэ это знает. Сбегать из-под строгого надзора матушки, тащить учителя на другой конец города — и ради чего? Ради каких-то развлечений!

Но каждый раз, когда подопечный шепотом произносит:

— Рокэ, а пойдем...ну, туда, к лошадкам?

Алва не может сдержать вздоха, но с замиранием сердца отвечает:

— Пойдем, конечно, пойдем.

А по дороге можно говорить по-кэналлийски. И неважно, что мальчик не понимает всех слов, он понимает другое, то, что важнее — смысл. Ричард делает поразительные успехи.

Сны яркие, как воздушные шары, которые каждый раз просит купить Ричард, чтобы потом отпустить в небо.

— Они же созданы летать, — объясняет он наставнику. 

Сны сладкие, как мороженое, которым угощает Ричард. Сны теплые, как его объятия, всегда внезапные и от того не менее приятные.

В этих снах бродит печальная длинноногая лошадь, одинокая, словно Башня в пустыне. Улыбается по-своему, по-лошадиному, говорит тоже по-своему, но Рокэ ее понимает:

— Смешай кровь. Освободишься.

И почему-то шипит, словно змея.

— Не верю, — шепчет Рокэ и просыпается в пустом доме, на смятых простынях. 

А за окном восходит солнце, красит стены золотом.

***

Сегодня — урок у Ричарда. 

Рокэ встает, тщательно умывается, бреется, гладит пиджак, заутюживает стрелки на брюках. Расчесывает блестящие волосы. Улыбается сам себе в зеркало — светло, весело, залихвастски. Отражение, кажется, подмигивает.

Небо ясное и голубое сияет единственным глазом — Солнцем, щурится веками облаков. Сегодня — тот самый день, когда выходит всё.

Дверь в каменный особняк, увитый плющом, охраняемый каменными львами, открывает старый швейцар. Наверное, такой старый, что видел самих Абвениев, а может, жил еще до них. И все так же открывал какой-нибудь проход между мирами.

Внутри холодно, пыльно и солнечно. Ричард стоит в огромном пустом холле один и свет падает ему прямо на макушку. Волосы вспыхивают золотом, веснушки разбегаются по щекам от улыбки.

— Доброе утро, эр Алва, — чопорно говорит он. — Рад тебя видеть, Рокэ, — смеется. 

Как-то быстро они перешли на ты — тысячелетний бог и десятилетний мальчишка. 

— И я тебя.

Строго, почти печатая шаг, ведет Ричард своего учителя в классную комнату, а уже там — за закрытыми дверями — кидается на шею. Приходится Рокэ подхватить мальчика на руки, прокружить по комнате.

— А мы пойдем в парк?

— Но ведь... — Алва хочет сказать про то, что « _недавно же были_ », « _а как же глаголы?_ »

— Пожа-а-алуйста, — просит Ричард, и Рокэ сдается.

— Хорошо, — только и говорит он.

На улицах никого, серый камень под ногами словно поет. Ветки деревьев качаются в такт их шагам — Повелитель Ветра идет по городу. И город льнет к его ногам, по дороге встречаются кафе, где можно купить мороженое, вот же, глядите, по скидке. 

Рокэ покупает сладкое холодное лакомство, вручает один рожок — апельсиновый — Ричарду и только тогда замечает, что идут они не на окраину, к старому заросшему столетними деревьями — Рокэ помнит их еще саженцами — и плющом парку, а к центральной площади. 

— Ри-и-ичард, — осторожно зовет Алва. В ответ на удивленный взгляд спрашивает: — Куда это мы?

— Увидишь, — хитро улыбается тот.

А на центральной площади — светопреставление. « _Самое настоящее_ », — думает Рокэ.

Танцуют, поют, целуются — что за несдержанность, удивилась бы Мирабелла Окделл, — жители города и какие-то совсем невиданные люди с разноцветными лицами и яркими глазами. Их с Ричардом никто не замечает, но дорогу к самому центру города дают. Там на маленьком пятачке, выложенном красным гранитом, едва могут поместиться два человека.

Говорят, что именно на этом месте, был убит Ричардом Окделлом Рокэ Алва, выбравшийся из Дыры. Рокэ знает, это был не он.

— Что мы здесь делаем, Дикон? — спрашивает он. 

Мальчик как-то съеживается от этого обращения. Полное имя он любит больше, говорит, что так сразу становится взрослее на два года.

« _Небольшая разница_ », — думает Алва.

— Рокэ, — говорит Ричард. — Я ведь знаю, кто ты.

— Твой учитель? — удивленно, глаза в глаза.

— И это тоже, да, — сбивается с мысли его подопечный. — Но ведь ты — Анэм. И я должен, — он выделяет последнее слово, — тебя освободить, отпустить. Ведь так? — требовательно и серьезно.

— С чего ты взял? — вот это новости. Что еще решила выкинуть эта дурная своевольная вселенная?

— Мне во сне явился Лит, сказал: «Отпусти его, смешай кровь».

***

Время для Рокэ застывает стрекозой в янтаре. Ричард движется быстро, словно не владеет своим телом. Он вытаскивает из кармана перочинный нож — острый. Рокэ сам точил, — и проводит лезвием сначала по своему правому запястью, потом — зеркально — по руке Алвы. Хватает его за предплечье, прикладывает раны друг к другу.

Кровь течет по предплечьям, смешиваясь, с едва слышным звуком стукается о землю. А в небе восходят четыре солнца.

Ричард падает, теряя сознание. Рокэ не успевает его подхватить и еще одна — теперь тонкая — струйка красной — ярко-красной, алой — крови стекает по его лбу. 

Алва — теперь Анэм — заставляет кожу на своем запястье сойтись, приказывает жизни не покидать его тела. Опускается на колени рядом с мальчиком. Достает из кармана белоснежный надушенный платок, перевязывает предплечье выше раны.

Ричард лежит без сознания. Рокэ поднимает его на руки. Укачивает, как младенца, молится Создателю, который, может, и есть где-то там, за облаками. Идет к особняку Окделлов. Город в отчаянии вместе с Повелителем Ветра.

Рокэ чувствует удивительную легкость во всем теле. Были бы за спиной крылья — взлетел. Куда-то исчез зрелый и мудрый Анэм. Остался только он, Рокэ, двадцатипятилетний учитель. И Ричард — у него на руках.

А впереди — неизвестность. Магия — странная штука. Странная и страшная, шутить с ней нельзя.

« _Ричард, Ричард_ , — думает Рокэ, — _солнышко во льдах. Просыпайся, ну! Время рассвета_ ». 

Время кусает себя за хвост, сворачивается змеей, засыпает в логове. Ричард открывает глаза. Алва осторожно опускается на ступеньки ближайшего дома. Силы покидают его.

Мальчик садится у него на коленях, обнимает руками за шею, утыкается лбом в плечо, спрашивает:

— Я дурак, Рокэ?

— Нет, — он не может думать о том, что вот сейчас мог потерять этого мальчишку. 

— Но ты, ты — свободен?

— Это был способ от меня отделаться? — и смеется радостно, счастливо, облегченно. 

Ричард плачет, размазывая слезы по дорогому пиджаку, но до этого никому нет дела.

Рокэ гладит его по спине и, уткнувшись носом в русую макушку, говорит:

— Не пугай меня так больше, — и зачем-то обещает: — Я буду с тобою всегда.

— Даже после смерти? — движимый неуемным любопытством спрашивает Ричард. 

— Даже там, — говорит Рокэ и клянется самому себе: « _Даже там_ ».


End file.
